1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planing boat, particularly of small type, equipped with an airbag system.
2. Related Art
Recently, it is general for a four-wheel car to be provided with an airbag system as means for relaxing an impact on riders in a collision.
The airbag systems for four-wheel cars are based on the premise of using with a seatbelt and used for relaxing an impact on the riders in a car collision, and the seatbelt is for absorbing a force that throws the riders forwards.
As marine sports become popular, a collision between small planing boats such as motor boats and wet bikes (or personal watercrafts) increases. Accordingly, airbag systems for relaxing the impact on the riders at a boat collision have been researched and developed to be mounted.
An example of the airbag system provided for motor boats is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open (KOKAI) Publication No. HEI 7-108985, which is equipped with an airbag on the deck obliquely behind the cockpit surrounded by a cowling, this airbag being inflated manually when the rider feels or detects danger.
Although there is no example of airbags designed specifically for a wet bike in which a cockpit is exposed to the outside, there is another similar example of a wearable airbag suitable for protecting motor-bike riders (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. HEI 9-66789.
However, a small planing boat such as wet bike sometimes utilizes weight shift of the rider on a saddle-type driver's seat to control the operation, and in such a planing boat, no seatbelt is equipped. Accordingly, the airbag system for the four-wheel car based on the premise of utilizing the seatbelt is not suitable for such small planing boats. In addition, because of no seatbelt equipped, at a time of collision, a large force directed to the outside of the boat is applied to the rider in the small planing boat, being dangerous.